bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Rodney Copperbottom/@comment-44491743-20191228191742
Yesterday it was the cameo, you know what, Rodney was transformed a robot into a bunny, even it was the film Spies In Disguise, pshh, I'll have to make a movie when I want to make a script. Walter Beckett: Hi, I'm Walter Beckett and this is my friend, Lance Sterling. And you are? Rodney Copperbottom: The name's Rodney Copperbottom. Lance Sterling: Hey, Rodney, nice to meet you. Rodney Copperbottom: Now, did someone say "meet"? Walter Beckett: Yeah, it's my duty, the blue robot. Lance Sterling: I know Rodney Copperbottom and I know your brain. Walter Beckett: Yeah, robots isn't a bad feeling about this. Lance Sterling: Exactly, I'm a pigeon, he's a robot! Rodney Copperbottom: Watch your mouth or else I'll eat you! (Laughs) What matters is the most diet of hunger, thirst, energy, and weakness is just a little old tin man. Walter Beckett: You're not a tin man, you're Rodney! Silly robot! Rodney Copperbottom: I am a robot, but I'm Rodney. All I need to help delicious nutritional balanced breakfast and dairy calories and fruits and vegetables and brand new wheat and pure protein and delicious meats. Sometimes everyone likes the farmers market! So I can be anything. Even a robot. Walter Beckett: Can Rodney be a broccoli? Rodney Copperbottom: If everyone thinks I'm a snail, sure! Walter Beckett: Can Rodney be a apple? Rodney Copperbottom: Absolutely, I'm a worm! Walter Beckett: Can Rodney be a milk? Rodney Copperbottom: Now you're talking, I'm a cow! Moo for you! Walter Beckett: Can Rodney be a biodynamic concealment? Rodney Copperbottom: You show some respect! Call me Sir or Dr. Robot. Now kneel Before me or I will destroy you all! Walter Beckett: Why? Why did you do this? If anyone else ever wants to go back home, it's my poor choice to be happy with me! Lance Sterling: See? Robot. And you know what I do to bunnies? Rodney Copperbottom: No, no, no, no, no, no! Stop it! Hey, you're messing my ears! Come on! Whoa! Whoa! Stop it! What's happening to me?!?! Walter Beckett: It worked! Rodney Copperbottom: Ahhhhhhhhhh! I'm a bunny! If I'm not a robot, I'm Rodney Bunnybottom! Lance Sterling: After all, Robots is a 2005 movie that Mr. Bigweld is replaced by Phineas T. Ratchet, and they have to meet The Rusties. Rodney Copperbottom: What a mook. I don't know why it's always the exact habit just let me know! I was wondering, how are we riding The Cross-Town Express? Thinking I got magnetized by Ratchet, sweepers in the chop shop, and there's nothing you can say that we'll explain. It was Madame Gasket! Some people called me Copperbottom. I'm just a bunny rabbit, it's the sweepers, the cross-town express, Fender Pinwheeler, Sid the Sloth, and things like that! Lance Sterling: Yeah, let's get out of here! Walter Beckett: Yeah, some pigeons is only a spy. Rodney Copperbottom: Bye! Have a good time with me playing with outmodes all by myself! Finally, peace and quiet! Sarah: Bunny! Rodney Copperbottom: Ahh! A girl! Sarah: Can I go play? We can be friends forever and ever! Rodney Copperbottom: Shut up! Get off of me! It's still peculiar and fragile! Wait a minute. Why do I need to be a bunny rabbit when I was a young inventor. Sarah: Rodney's gotta be a bunny for children, we can hug them and snuggle them and love them and cuddle them. This is the best day ever! Rodney Copperbottom: Aww. Sarah: Aww, bunny. I love you. Rodney Copperbottom: I love you, too.